


My Heart Is an Empty Room

by waywardrose



Series: Iron Moon [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon Universe, Cutting, Fun Times With the Prostate, Knifeplay, M/M, Maybe A Touch of Classic Kylux If You Squint, No Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Oral Sex, Rimming, The Forbidden Soft, Villains being Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: "Why do you want to be my little blood bag so badly? Afraid Rey will take your place? Master of the Knights of Ren passed over for a scavenger from Jakku." He sneered up at the ceiling. "Pathetic."





	My Heart Is an Empty Room

**Author's Note:**

> So, Snoke has praetorian guards and his own dreadnought star destroyer in The Last Jedi, so the absence of the guards and ship in In Bed Awake With Shadowed Beings is weird. Eh whatever, try to convince me Goldfinger wouldn't have a summer villa with private beach. Come at me, Rian. ;D
> 
> [As always, the title comes from "Iron Moon" by Chelsea Wolfe.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvbJY2CjrUI)

"You lied to me," Hux murmured in the hush of the Upsilon cockpit. "When I asked if anyone was in the citadel, you said no."

Ren didn't reply right away. Hux had to guess he was weighing the odds of talking his way out of this. If Hux hadn't remembered that the scavenger could possibly be there, he could've unknowingly crushed her under the tonnage of the destroyed citadel.

"I don't want her on the ship. I wouldn't have cared if we all forgot about her," Ren finally said.

"She is a commodity of the First Order. We invested resources to control her, and I want my investment returned."

"Why do you want her? She's a foolish little desert rat who is so shortsighted that she actually thought that _Luke Skywalker_ was her destiny."

"So, you're the one to decide her destiny, then?"

"What I'm saying is that she's desperate and corrupted by loneliness."

Hux scoffed because he had realized long ago that everyone was lonely. Apparently, that fact wasn't so obvious to his co-commander.

"You never said why you want her," Ren pointed out.

"I thought that would be obvious." He swiveled the copilot's chair away from the console and stood up. He kept a grip on the headrest of the chair because the deck seemed to sway under his feet despite the shuttle's smooth ride at lightspeed.

"It isn't."

"Maybe one day you'll figure it out," he replied and walked out of the cockpit. The shuttle was cold again--too cold for him. He was grateful to have remembered his coat when they'd left the _Finalizer_. He overlapped the front of the coat, folded his arms over his chest to keep it closed, and sat down on one of the ledge-benches in the empty main hold. If it happened to be in the pilot's blindspot, so much the better.

Truthfully, he would've rather had Rey with him, but he couldn't demonstrate how valuable she could be. It wasn't as though any of his plans relied on her, exactly, but she was such an asset. She could be used against Organa or vice versa.

Why wouldn't Ren want to use that? Couldn't he see that Rey was a tool to be utilized against any remaining Resistance? Ren could train her and induct her into the Knights if he so wished. Hux was willing to concede to him quite a lot, but not her death.

The ship gave a subtle shudder as it came out of lightspeed, and Hux couldn't have been more ready for his shift to be over. He'd been making decisions on the _Finalizer_ and then directing troopers around the destroyed citadel for over twenty-five hours.

He stared ahead at the black durasteel bulkhead in front of him, ignoring his gritty eyes, as he waited for the Upsilon to dock. He listened as permission to dock was granted. He heard Ren grumble to himself. There was some part of him that wanted to yell at everyone to _shut the fuck up_.

Docking went quickly, and Ren eased the shuttle down in the hangar. Hux stood, smoothed back his unruffled hair, and waited for the ramp to be lowered. He listened to Ren go through power-down procedures before the ramp hissed open. He didn't wait for the hydraulics to finish before he marched down the steep incline.

Mitaka was waiting for him, datapad in his hand. "Sir, it's good to have you safely onboard again," Mitaka greeted him with a salute.

Ren stomped around them, the now-empty personal-sized crate in his arms once more. He didn't acknowledge Mitaka or look back at Hux as he walked away. Hux tried not to have his face reflect the sour frustration he felt.

"It's good to be onboard," he returned and ignored Ren's retreating back.

"I'm very sorry to hear about Supreme Leader."

"As am I. Naturally, Lord Ren is quite upset."

"Oh yes, of course. I'll see that all personnel are informed of his mourning."

"That will not be necessary, but have something prepared all the same."

"Yes, sir," Mitaka acquiesced and dipped his head. He went on to update Hux on the goings-on while they left the hangar. Haedus had done well in Hux's absence. Granted, there hadn't been any emergencies, either.

He dismissed Mitaka and returned a quick salute before heading to the turbolift which would take him the most direct way to his quarters. He was grateful no one tried to converse with him, for he didn't know if he could be civil for much longer.

He scanned his hand for admittance into his quarters and found the space to be lit and the blast shields lowered. And Kylo Ren lounging on his sofa. He had one leg sprawled on the seat--dirty boot on the upholstery--and the other planted on the floor, his bent knee swaying in the still air.

"What are you doing in my room?" he demanded as he hung up his coat.

"You need blood," Ren gave as an answer.

Hux didn't bother to refute or agree. Instead, he walked over to his desk and unplugged his datapad from its docking station. The type on the screen blurred for a second before righting itself. He updated his status as onboard and on-call for the next cycle.

"Hux."

He put the datapad down and used his hand on the desk as a pivot point as he turned to face Ren.

"You need blood," Ren uselessly repeated. Like Hux would forget what he'd said not a minute ago.

"I need quiet and sleep," he snapped. "Neither of which you are providing me."

"I can give it--"

"Just not until you've had your way." Hux began pulling his gloves off, one finger at a time. He wasn't going to wait for Ren to leave or give his permission to lay down and rest.

"Stop being so stubborn."

"Stop being such a liar."

"At best, she's a liability. At worst, she's an assassin."

"Are you talking about her or yourself?"

Ren was in his face in a flash, and Hux didn't have the reaction speed to get away. He leaned away from Ren and almost fell backwards. Ren caught him by the front of his belt and pulled him close.

"You should see yourself, General. You look _weak_ and sick."

Hux got a good shove in and was prepared to knee Ren in the balls, but Ren caught his arm and swung him around. He landed heavily on the desk. He didn't know how he ended up with one of Ren's forearms pinning his arms to his chest and a hand fisted in his hair, but he fought it just the same.

Ren hauled Hux up and all but dragged him into the refresher. The lights came on automatically, and Ren pulled Hux's head back against his broad shoulder. Hux stared up at ceiling and grit his teeth against the dual feeling of mortification and arousal. He'd never been manhandled as if he were an unruly child--even when he was a child.

"Look at yourself, damn you," Ren ordered. "You need to drink."

He wiggled and tried to drop his weight. "I will need a drink after all this nonsense."

Ren held him tighter, his arm like an iron band across his upper body. "Hux-- I'm trying to--"

"Why do you want to be my little blood bag so badly? Afraid Rey will take your place? Master of the Knights of Ren _passed over_ for a _scavenger_ from _Jakku_." He sneered up at the ceiling. _"Pathetic."_

Ren's hand in his hair tightened. "She won't taste like me. And she can't _fuck_ you like I do." Ren pushed them against the sink countertop and ground the mound of his cock against Hux's ass. "She's not the one you fantasize about. I can see it, you know: what you think about when you touch yourself. And it's not just blood." Ren whispered, "You want _my_ hands on you. You want to fuck--"

He cut Ren off with: "Is this the infamous Jedi mind trick?"

"Would you like to try it? I hear it's difficult for stubborn _shitstains_ to follow any suggestion."

"Would using it make you _shut up?"_

 _"Hux,"_ Ren sighed.

He kept his smirk under wraps because he was close to winning.

"Are you hungry?"

Hux opened his mouth to offer some witty rejoinder, but if he said no, he'd be a liar--like Ren. He knew the physical indications of his particular hunger. If he said yes, Ren would cajole him into drinking.

He drily swallowed and sagged against Ren. "I just want to sleep."

Ren loosened his hold on his hair and let his fingers travel around and down to his jaw to cup his throat. The leather glove was warm against his skin. Hux could feel Ren practically compelling him to look into the mirror above the sink. Instead of the looking at his anemic reflection, he turned his face towards Ren's neck.

He could smell the last vestiges of Ren's shampoo, the salt of his sweat, the heady, metallic melange of his blood just under the surface. It was familiar, comforting even, yet new. It made his mouth water and his gut tighten. He knew Ren was right--no one would taste like him, fuck like him, accept Hux's hunger as he did. It was hopeless to resist.

Ren turned him around, and Hux went with it, letting his arms hang at his sides. Ren's brown eyes studied his face before he spoke:

"Your eyes are red."

He fucking knew that, his own vision told him enough. He didn't want to admit to his contemptible need, so he leaned up and brushed his lips against Ren's. He felt hands on his waist, pulling him closer, as Ren tilted his head to deepen their kiss. He tried not to get swept up in Ren's hard body pressed against him, those plush lips against his.

Ren pulled back before Hux thought he would. There was something flinty in Ren's eyes, and he thought he'd miscalculated for a moment and Ren could see straight through him. Before he could interrupt Ren's thoughts by resuming the kiss, Ren straightened up to his full height.

"Clean up, I'm staying here."

He left the refresher before Hux could protest. He could follow Ren out to voice his objections, but he was fading fast. He supported his upper body on a weak, unsteady arm braced on the sink ledge. He onehandedly unfastened the collar of his uniform and felt better for it.

He felt watched and looked over at the open doorway to see Ren standing there in the dim bedroom. His belt and tunic were already gone, and he stood there in a black tank and his trousers. Hux felt a heat bloom inside him and race up the ladder of his spine as he looked Ren over. His eye caught on the suspenders now hanging limp at Ren's hip, and he recalled how he had maneuvered Ren around by them.

Ren had nicked himself on Hux's blade after being shoved around and then had presented the tiny cut to Hux. It had been sublime--a moment in time before Ren had departed for too many cycles. He had been left with the mere memory of Ren's blood, of its lushness, its hot-metal-fresh-air wildness. He had been left with bruises on his hips, friction burns on his knees, and a sore ass.

He knew it was all presently a manipulation, though. From Ren's forthright stare to his state of undress to the faint perfume of his blood. Hux sneered as he marched to the doorway, holding Ren's gaze as he did, and blindly hit the control panel to close and lock the door to the refresher.

He bowed his head and took a deep breath of recycled air. He told himself it was his imagination that he could smell Ren's heady blood--or it was the blasted Force which Ren could use against him. He was surrounded by people every day, he reasoned, yet he had found he couldn't catch the scent of their blood unless they were right up against him. And as commander of the _Finalizer_ , no one dared to get that close.

Hux straightened up and undressed, leaving his uniform and boots in a pile by the door. He sonicked away all the dirt and stress sweat that had accumulated over the past cycle or so. He debated on shaving the stubble starting on his cheeks, but decided against it, telling himself he'd shave in the morning. He washed out his mouth and privately hated the mint aftertaste.

He gathered his belongings, ordered the lights to zero, and left the refresher. He ignored his own nudity, and the dim cave of his bedroom, and Ren in his bed as he sorted everything by rote where it needed to go. He could feel Ren's dark stare burning across his skin like an unwanted caress. He decided to forego any nightclothes and opted for a simple pair of briefs. Stars knew with Ren under the covers with him that it would be plenty warm.

As he settled between the sheets, he had a sinking feeling he was too tired, _too empty_ , to sleep. He turned his head to see the broad expanse of Ren's back and the spill of his dark wavy hair on the pillow. He longed to reach out and run his hand down Ren's silky skin, but things were not that simple.

He knew they had come to a crossroad in their association. It was either time to negotiate or terminate. The thought of giving up Ren, to going back to simply being co-commanders, was truthfully unpleasant. He didn't want to give up what he had just discovered.

Ren sleeping beside him meant something. Hux not fighting him harder meant something. He knew it, and so did Ren.

He also knew that sometimes winning didn't always sound like a victory.

"I know you have your misgivings," Hux softly conceded. "I actually understand them."

Ren turned over to look at him. "I just don't understand why you want her."

"She's a weapon, Ren, and she will be used by us, for us. _Only us."_

"She's powerful."

He pulled the standard-issue blanket up to his throat to conserve heat. "So are you. You can lure her with training and knowledge."

Ren pointed out, "She's lonely."

"We can offer her companionship with us. Maybe with Organa as well."

Ren hummed in thought. "If FN-2187 is still amenable, they could start over."

Yes, Rey could have a family amongst the First Order. It was comfort and leverage at the same time. "Speak with Organa soon. She had been asking to see you while you were absent."

Ren was quiet for a time before stating: "I like your hair like this."

With eyes closed, Hux grinned up at the ceiling until he felt gentle fingers comb through his loose hair. The touch was so delicate that he first thought Ren was touching him with the Force. However, he could smell the pumping blood just under the surface of Ren's mole-dotted skin and knew that his wrist was within kissing distance. He opened his eyes to confirm his suspicions and breathed in the potent temptation.

"I haven't forgiven you for lying to me," Hux whispered.

"I'm not sorry for doing it." Ren propped himself up on an elbow and leaned in closer.

"Impetuous child."

"Supercilious asshole."

"I'm surprised you actually know what that word means," he replied.

Ren gave a little wry hum and crested over him for a kiss. Hux could deny him, turn his head, but kissing Ren was something that he couldn't help but luxuriate in. Those full lips, hidden away for years like an overindulged sin, caressed his and sucked on his bottom lip. It should be arousing and heady, and it was, but his body wasn't going to grant him the concentration or strength to see it through.

Hux was an empty room, devoid of decoration or comfort or even ghosts.

 _So weak and tired_ , he mentally spat at himself. He had Ren exactly where he wanted, where he'd promised, to find he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

As if hearing Hux as though he'd spoken his failure between their lips, Ren pulled back a few centimeters to stare into his eyes.

 _"Sleep,"_ Ren ordered, and the world went blessedly black.

-

Hux woke like he did most mornings--alert and ready to command. However, unlike most mornings, there was no alarm blaring next to him. He checked the chrono display in his nightstand to see that he'd slept close to ten hours. He'd never slept so long in his life--not even pre-infection.

His mouth felt gummy, and his eyes gritty.

He looked to the other side of the bed to find it vacated and cold with the blanket neat. The blast shields had been raised, but the main room's lights had been left at five percent. It was enough to see by, but not enough to wake him.

In all honesty, he didn't know how he felt about all these facts. Perhaps, Hux thought, it was better to accept the situation for what it was and act accordingly. With that in mind, he got out of bed and went to the refresher to wash his face, shave, and rinse his mouth out. His reflection didn't reveal anything significant, other than the red film over his eyes, so he disregarded any form of inspection and got the job done.

After putting on his dressing gown, he went out to the main room to retrieve his datapad from the desk. Coming back into his bedroom, he ordered the lights to forty percent and turned on the built-in bedside light. He settled back in bed and unlocked his datapad.

A perusal of his inbox revealed alerts from hangar engineers and maintenance about the Knights' Upsilon. He read those messages to find that they had discovered the tracking device and how it had affected the ship. He composed his response to high command before forwarding the message. He took full responsibility, seeing as the Upsilon had made berth from the _Finalizer_. It was obvious that the conspirators were aboard his ship, and he would personally track down these revolting parasites. For now, the _Finalizer_ was on lock-down.

To the hangar crew, he ordered them to disable the tracking device and send it to the brig's evidence locker. To Haedus, he ordered the _Finalizer_ to the Unknown Regions immediately and gave him the coordinates of a dead planet around which he wished the ship to orbit. He stated that no one was to the leave the ship.

Before Hux could send a notice to Mitaka to arrange and schedule that all officers and deck crew report for inquiry, the main door to his quarters opened. He knew it was Ren before the man in question filled the bedroom doorway. He put the datapad aside and looked up at his errant knight.

The scar going up Ren's face had healed nicely over the past couple of weeks. It was almost elegant, like a vein in marble. Hux wished to gild it, to paint it in gold. _This is how I found you._

All those years of competition and being adversaries had brought them to this: Ren in his bedroom doorway, the perfume of easy blood in the air, the urge to touch him heating Hux like no one else had.

"The scavenger is secured in the brig," Ren stated.

He nodded and laced his fingers together in his lap.

Ren took a step towards him. "Leia Organa has been informed of this and of my return, but I haven't seen her."

"Yes, make her wait."

After a pause and another step forward, he asked, "Shall I make you wait, General?"

"Only if you're cruel."

Ren only replied with a crooked smirk and the unbuckling of his belt. Hux watched Ren coil the wide band of leather on a shelf in the closet, his lightsaber and gloves next to it. Ren took off his tunic and hung it up on a hanger. Hux watched the play of hard muscle of his shoulders as he tugged the suspenders off. It shouldn't be so alluring to watch the efficient movements. They weren't meant to necessarily entice, but Hux couldn't look away.

Once Ren was barefoot, he turned back to Hux in all his contradictory glory. In silent response, Hux leaned back against the propped-up pillow behind him and stretched his legs out. The bed linens caught on his feet and trailed down his lap. He could feel Ren's eyes focus on the peek of inner thigh between the lapels of his robe.

Ren prowled around the bed and threw the linens off him, leaving them bunched on the other side of the mattress. Hux grinned up at him despite the warmth he had been enjoying evaporating into the cooler ambient air. He tugged the knot in the robe's belt loose and let the fine fabric slide apart.

Hux was still wearing his briefs, but they did little to hide how Ren affected him. Even in his depleted state, he was still half-hard because of the promise of Kylo Ren all to himself. He kept himself from biting his lip as Ren put a knee between his stretched-out legs and leaned over him. He watched Ren's pink lips as he got closer and then groaned in anticipation and frustration when Ren dipped down to kiss the center of his chest.

Hux noted as Ren placed hot kisses down the center of his torso that Ren's hair was getting long. The wave in it was softening out as it hung heavy to drape his face. It was the perfect length to drag his fingers through, so he did just that. He wanted to watch Ren work that plush, hot mouth down his body. Ren gave him a teasing glance before nipping his belly with sharp teeth, and Hux fisted the thick, dark hair between his fingers and arched up.

"So cruel you are," Hux murmured.

"Am I?" Ren asked as he hooked fingers under the waistband of his briefs and pulled the cotton all the way down. The smear of his lips right below his bellybutton made Hux tense and want to thrust up against Ren's chin.

Hux's eyes rolled back in their sockets at the feel of the wet softness of Ren's tongue against the oozing head of his cock. His first instinct was to bark orders and force Ren's head down, but he couldn't do it. It was a sweet torture to let Ren give him pleasure at his own pace.

Ren slid his open mouth down the shaft of Hux's dick until he got to his balls. There he licked and sucked until Hux found himself keening and farther spreading his legs. Hux could feel the rush of his heartbeat in his neck, his wrists, the tip of dick.

He hissed out a _yes_ as Ren's tongue slithered up his erection to suckle at the head of it. His cock was engulfed by clever fingers and a hot mouth; wicked suction drawing out his breath and gentle humming shaking him to his rotten core. He let go of Ren's silky hair to touch a hollowed cheek, caress a relaxed brow.

Everything was stretched inside him to the limit. Hux let his head fall back with a groan. Any minute he was going to tear apart from sheer pleasure and he would praise Ren as he lay dying in tattered pieces.

And then, it all stopped.

He looked down his heaving chest to find Ren on all fours between his legs. Ren appeared so dangerous, so predatory, so _hungry_ , that Hux almost felt as though he were the hunted instead of the terrible beast he had proven time and again that he was.

He relaxed back once more and breathed out, "C'mere."

Ren was on him in a second, his heavy body pressing Hux into the bed. He tilted his head and sat up to attack Ren's lips with his own. Ren's mouth tasted like cock, and Hux sucked the flavor right off his tongue. He smoothed his hands over Ren's covered back until he reached the waistband of his trousers. He clenched desperate hands in the undershirt and pulled it up. Underneath was hot skin decorated with scars in various shapes.

Ren pulled away to yank the shirt off, and Hux--much to his embarrassment--whined like a needy whelp. Ren curled over him after he tossed his shirt aside and hotly whispered, "I want you to cut me and fuck me."

Hux slid his palms over Ren's pecs, remembering the first time. The delicate cuts had wept blood. Ren had been adorned in iron and red desire.

Before Hux could ask where to cut, Ren finished, "I'm going to give you what you need."

Hux met Ren's dark eyes and then pulled him down for another kiss. This time, when he smoothed his hands down Ren's back, he didn't stop at the waistband. He pushed his hands under all the fabric to grab two handfuls of Ren's firm ass. He pulled them together once more and hooked a leg behind Ren's thighs.

He knew he needed to let Ren go and get supplies. He needed the blood. He needed to bury his cock deep inside Ren. He just couldn't, not yet--even though his dick throbbed between their bodies. He broke the kiss and ducked down to kiss the side of Ren's chin. He felt more than heard Ren let out a ragged breath at his delicate kisses.

"Hux," Ren tightly implored. _"Hux_ , you have to stop."

He pulled away with all restraint and fell back against the bed, letting his legs relax. "Supplies, I know."

Ren bent forward to kiss him too quickly for Hux to catch him and jackknifed off the bed. Hux watched him rush into the main room for something while he sat up and shrugged off his robe. He pulled it free and draped it over the wadded linens on the other side of the bed. From his nightstand, he retrieved a metal box with fingerprint lock and opened it up. Nestled into the padded lining were his modest collection of blades, a sharpening stone, and a small bottle of honing oil.

As Ren came back into the bedroom, Hux chose a straight razor. It had a wedge-shaped blade that was matte black except for its edge and the handle was carved ebony-toned jakobeast tusk. It had been an indulgence, and he'd never used it on another. It seemed fitting that its inaugural run be with Ren.

"Beautiful," Ren commented as he placed a sealed sterile package of square cotton pads and a small pot of bacta on the nightstand.

"Isn't it." Hux opened the razor and twisted it in his hand. The sharp edge glinted in the light like a soft threat.

Ren sat down beside him and turned Hux's head to place a kiss upon his lips. He blindly guided the box down to the deck, uncaring about anything other than keeping contact. He urged Ren to lie back and followed him down when he did.

With the razor in his hand, Hux felt more focused. He broke the kiss and ran the flat of the blade down one of Ren's beauty-marked cheeks. Ren stilled and let his eyes close at the contact. Hux dragged the blunt edge across Ren's flushed, puffy lips and down his chin.

"Like ripe fruit," he whispered and drew an invisible line with the dull corner of the razor over the edge of Ren's bottom lip.

He sat up and let the black blade's weight press against Ren's throat and down his bare, pale chest. Hux flipped the blade to its cooler side to see Ren suck in a breath. Before Ren could let the air out, Hux bent and licked at Ren's nipple. He felt it harden against his tongue and caught it with his teeth.

Ren cursed with a groan and clawed one-handed at Hux's back, urging him to straddle his hips. However, Hux had other plans and pulled away.

"Should I cut the trousers right off you, Kylo?" he murmured. He let the razor lie on Ren's chest and reached down to cup the hot bulge of Ren's cock through his clothes. Ren seemed to shiver at the very touch, his breathing on the labored side.

Hux hummed out a _no_. "I wouldn't want to dull this blade before getting to you."

He sat up to undo Ren's trousers and worked everything down his hips. Ren lifted himself up just enough to help, but not enough to dislodge the razor on his chest. Hux pulled him free and let the fabric pool at their feet.

Hux laid back down on his side and adjusted his position so Ren's closest arm was relaxed against the mattress. He stroked the soft skin at the bend of Ren's elbow. There were decent arteries which would feed him fast.

"Right here," he told Ren as he pressed his first two fingers on the interior side of Ren's elbow.

Ren nodded in reply. "I'm ready."

Hux kissed the thin skin there before picking up the razor. He cut quick and deep with a swift slash, and Ren hissed. The blade came away bloody, and Hux licked it fast before abandoning it to the side.

The cut welled with blood that shone in the indirect light of the bedroom; the smell hit him like a hot breeze. He glanced at Ren to find himself being watched and latched on. The gush of liquid metal and mineral sweetness and something akin to virescence coated his mouth. It was Ren's precious life on his tongue, and his head swam in relief as he swallowed. It was as though he'd found sanctuary after a battle.

Ren seemed to surround him, invade him. He could feel Ren's dark heart beating, the blue electricity flowing through his spine, the feel of the Force as it thundered through him. It was sublime in its purity and unrefined like crude ore.

He felt a hot hand in his hair, pushing his locks away from his forehead, and then trailing down to his neck. Ren's arm flexed against his lips, and Hux realized Ren was rhythmically squeezing a fist to keep himself bleeding. Each weak pump of blood seemed to connect directly to Hux's pelvis. His slight grinding against the sheets had him on edge, itching for more, but he wouldn't stop until the flow slowed.

He didn't want to waste a single drop.

When it seemed Ren was clotting, Hux pulled away with a gasp at how sated he felt. The dry, needful thirst that he'd been living with for cycles had lifted. He hadn't realized how accustomed to the desolate feeling he had become. It was a dizzying paradigm shift.

He licked his metal-smeared lips and breathed in the recycled air. He pressed his fingers against the oozing cut on Ren's arm and searched his beautiful face. Ren seemed to ask 'enough?' without moving much, but how could Hux honestly answer that? It would never be enough. He had said before Ren left that he wanted it all, and it was still true. It was better to remain silent than have to keep up a lie.

Hux slid up the bed and kissed Ren to keep from replying. Everything smelled like Ren's potent blood and their desperate lust, and he lost his concentration for a moment. What brought him back was the feel of slick blood against his fingers. He broke the kiss with a curse and got to his knees on the bed.

"Hold your arm up," Hux instructed as he kept pressure on the cut while reaching for the bacta.

"Don't close it yet."

"What?" He got the lid off the pot of bacta, but paused before applying it.

"You can have more."

"What about fucking you?"

"Can't you do both?" Ren challenged.

"You know I can."

Ren smirked. "Prove it."

Hux put the bacta back on the nightstand and retrieved the cotton pads instead. Ren held the package as Hux ripped it open. He folded three or four together and replaced his bloody fingers with the clean white cotton. He directed Ren's free hand to hold the make-shift bandage in place.

"Arm up, keep the pressure on until I'm ready."

"Yes, General."

Hux smirked and turned back to the nightstand to riffle through the top drawer for his favored lube. By the time he turned back, Ren was lounging diagonally on the discarded linens with his arms folded above his pillowed head. Against the dark gray sheets, Ren's pale body practically glowed. He was an artist's dream with graceful muscle and long limbs.

He placed the tube of lubricant on the bed and smoothed a hand over Ren's thigh. Ren's quad flexed under his fingers while the other bent and spread. His flushed cock was resting in the crook of his hip joint. As Hux watched, it got harder and darker, the foreskin pulling back.

"You've been waiting a long time for me," Hux noted as he encouraged Ren's legs farther apart.

"Maybe you're the cruel one."

"Maybe I am." He got between Ren's legs and cupped his balls in both hands, maneuvering Ren's thick cock so it laid flat against his stomach. He left open-mouthed kisses at the base of Ren's cock right where testicles met shaft. The taste on his tongue was musky and tangy and salty.

He dragged his fingertips through Ren's sparse black pubic hair to then tease gentle fingers around his cock. Under him, Ren quivered and tried to keep still. While the control was appealing in most circumstances, it wasn't now.

Hux licked up the shaft of Ren's cock, catching the thin trail of precome on his tongue, until he got to the frenulum and pressed it right at that sensitive juncture. That earned him a quick draw of breath. He wrapped his lips around the head and gave it a suck, twisting his head as he did. That got him bucking hips with a drawn-out moan. He began stroking Ren's cock, gently corkscrewing his fist as he bobbed his head. He received clenched muscles and panting and his name groaned out.

He let go, and Ren collapsed back onto the sheets breathless and blushing. Hux wondered if he could encourage more of such enticing reactions. With a secret grin, Hux hooked his hands behind Ren's knees and drew those long legs up and out.

"Hux, wha--"

"Hasn't anyone ever eaten you out?" he asked. Ren shook his head, and Hux huffed. "Hopefully, you'll like it."

The first swipe of his tongue had Ren bucking up as much as he was able. From there, Ren got loud and generally more unruly as Hux slowly circled, flicked, and wiggled his tongue against Ren's hole. As an experiment, he eased a spit-wet finger inside Ren and crooked it to find himself knocked back as Ren's ass twisted to the side.

 _"Fuck!"_ Ren moaned. "Fuck me."

"You're not ready."

"Well, fucking get me there," Ren ordered through his torment.

Hux genuinely smiled at that as he eased Ren's ass down onto his thighs. "How's the cut?"

"It's fine. Get your dick in me."

"You'll say anything to get the fucking you want, won't you?" he teased as he plucked the lube from the rumpled sheets. On his lap, Ren squirmed and let his spread thighs frame his his heavy, pink cock. Hux focused on getting the correct amount of lube on his fingers and not the wanton sight of Kylo Ren silently begging for a dick deep in his ass. His own cock was getting hard again by the second just watching Ren's heaving torso.

He spread the silky lubricant on Ren's hole and then pushed two fingers inside. Ren whimpered, and Hux let his mouth fall open at the feel of Ren's body. Ren was a tight fit, but so hot inside--just like he remembered. Ren bit his red bottom lip it seemed to keep his words at bay. Hux could still almost hear them, though; a litany of _fuck me, more, give me more, I want it, I want you._

Hux pressed the pads of his fingers up to find Ren's prostate again. The reaction from Ren was gorgeous as his eyes went wide and a broken moan tumbled out. Hux used his other hand to press on Ren's perineum.

"I'm going to come," Ren warned.

Hux hummed an affirmative and kept massaging and pressing in. Ren struggled against him, not quite to get away, but clenching to suppress his climax. Hux worked him until Ren yelled and tried to bring his legs together. However, Hux leaned forward to thwart him and watched as Ren's balls drew up and his cock pulsed, but nothing came out but a new thin dribble of milky precome.

Ren almost sobbed out: "Enough, _please."_

He had to catch himself before he just replaced his fingers with his cock, shoving with no warning inside Ren. It felt as though Ren's neediness was leaking into him, but he had to retain control. He got more lube and carefully slathered his erection. He used his dry hand to encourage Ren to spread his rangy thighs again. He was so hard, it all but hurt from the tension.

Hux pressed the tip against Ren's relaxed anus and eased his length inside inch by slow inch. Ren slurred out something that must've been a _yes_ or a _Hux_ , and he had to take that as a good sign. When he was all the way in, as deep as he could go, with Ren's balls pressing against his pelvis, Hux paused to let Ren adjust. To help, he used his slick hand to wet Ren's cock.

Ren whispered an impassioned 'holy shit' and rolled his hips. Hux watched the muscles in Ren's stomach work and then answered him by minutely thrusting. It started like that: slow and easy until they built up a rhythm that had Hux gasping and Ren digging his fingers into his own arms.

Hux bent forward and adjusted his position to fuck Ren like he wanted before demanding Ren's cut arm.

 _"Yes,"_ Ren hissed. _"Hux."_

The cotton covering the cut had a decent coin of blood in the middle, but nothing alarming. Hux ripped it off and tossed it aside to cover the now-freely bleeding cut with his mouth. Above him, Ren groaned and then reached down to pull one leg out more.

The taste of medicinal cotton was soon replaced by metallic musk. Ren was all sex and power and tempest in Hux's mouth and down his throat. There was fire and longing and scorched stone held within the very platelets and plasma which fed him.

He balanced on one elbow and reached between their bodies to get a hand on Ren's big cock. The reverberation from each thrust pushed Ren's cock into his tight fist. Under him, Ren threw his head back, his wild dark hair fanning against the wrinkled pillow, and let out a noise that was an exquisite combination of keening sob and rough moan.

The sticky flood of come doused their bellies as Ren's ass pulsed around Hux's pistoning dick. It was too much, too perfect, and Hux had to free his lips from Ren's skin to rest his forehead on the crook of Ren's elbow. The smell of blood right under his nose had him cursing.

He snapped his hips hard between Ren's legs a couple of times, feeling his orgasm shoot through his glutted body until it spilled out of his cock in a gush of sharp ecstasy. He longed to cry out praises and meaningless affections, but his mouth seemed unable to form the words to do so.

The world was blurred, distant, and velvety as he relaxed against Ren. There was a warm hand on the middle of his back that was reassuring and tender. Hux licked at the bruised and oozing wound on Ren's arm as he caught his breath.

They lay like that for innumerable minutes until Hux decided it was time to patch up his generous lover. His drenched cock slipped out of Ren at the first wiggle, and they both groaned at the feeling. He sat back on his heels and got the pot of bacta once more.

His hands were a mess with sweat, blood, and come, so he wrapped a finger in a clean cotton pad and dipped his covered digit in the bacta. Ren watched him as he dabbed on the blue-tinted gel. Hux noted that the bleeding stopped almost immediately, though the cut would take some time to knit back together, so he placed a fresh cotton pad over the gelled cut to protect it.

With his bloodlust sated, Hux's mind turned to the matter of covering up Snoke's murder. "I'm going to need your assistance in the coming days," he softly confided.

Before Ren could reply, he scooted off the bed and went to the refresher to get a clean hand-towel. As he came back, Ren lifted his hand to take the towel. Hux handed it over and tried not to stare as Ren wiped the lube and come from his ass. In the meantime, he occupied himself with closing pots and tubes to put away and folding his straight razor to clean later.

Ren folded the towel, goo-side together, before giving it back, and Hux wiped himself off on the clean side. Hux swiveled on a hip to face Ren to find him stretched along the bed like big cat. He noted that Ren had missed a streak of come low on his stomach.

"Of course I'll assist you in any way that I can," Ren finally replied.

Hux crawled over the short distance between them and bent to lick the overlooked come off Ren's skin. The salty pungent flavor coated his tongue and he swallowed it down just the same. Ren's hands cradled his face and brought him up for a kiss.

Once they separated, Hux grinned and studied Ren's lovely brown eyes. "Thank you, Lord Ren."

Ren answered by pulling him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr, I swear I don't bite.](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com/post/179293667014/iron-moon-series-on-ao3-listenchelsea-wolfe)


End file.
